


Felicity’s Secret

by shanachie



Series: holiday fic 2015 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV), Flash (TV)
Genre: nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity’s hiding a secret from Oliver, but it’s not exactly what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity’s Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelskuuipo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/gifts).



> Thanks to dragonydreams for betaing this one. I’m kinda amused that she betaed the one for angelskuppiko since I met her through angels. :-) Also a bit of a disclaimer on this one. I know there’s a real baseball player named Justin Smoak, but I felt uncomfortable using him in the story so I made up my own baseball player.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

“Are you watching _baseball_?” Oliver asked as he entered the new Arrow cave. He still wanted to shake his head over that, but the name seemed to be sticking, even as the team grew.

Felicity jumped guiltily, her hand going to the remote control. “No… I... “ She flushed. “Maybe?”

“I didn’t realize you were a sports fan,” the vigilante commented, as he studied the screen.

“I’m not normally, but...” Felicity shrugged. “My brother just joined the Star City Rockets. So I figured I should maybe know something before he gets here.”

“You have a brother? And he plays baseball?” Oliver wasn’t sure which was more amazing.

Felicity glared at him. “You don’t have to sound so shocked.”

“I’m sorry. I just.” Oliver shook his head. “It’s probably the last thing I expected from you.”

“Just because _all_ of your family is in the news, doesn’t mean I don’t keep mine slightly private,” Felicity argued.

Oliver winced. “You’re not going to let me live it down that you’ve read my background online, are you?”

“Nope. Not ever.”

“So do you have different last names? Is that why I never knew?” Oliver asked, attempting to change the subject.

“Nope. We’ve got the same name. I’ve just never mentioned…” Felicity broke off as her cell phone rang. Glancing at it, she groaned. “No. No. No. Not now. Ugh. Why?” Picking it up, she said, “You’re early.”

Oliver couldn’t hear what was said in reply, but Felicity giggled.

“Well, if you’re coming into town early then I’ll make you dinner,” she said after a minute. She mock glared at the phone. “I can too cook,” she insisted. “And better than you or Mom.” After another pause and an eye roll, she said, “If you’d rather go _out_ to dinner that’s your choice.”

Oliver tried to get her attention, but Felicity turned away, murmuring into her phone before hanging up. When she turned back, Oliver was staring at her. “What?” she demanded.

“You’re having dinner with your brother?” Oliver asked.

“Is that a problem?”

“Not at all. But maybe I’d like to meet him.”

“Yeah. That’s not happening.”

“I don’t see what the problem is.”

Felicity ticked it off on her fingers. “Ex-billionaire. Ex-playboy. Marooned on a deserted island for five years. Declared dead. Lost his company. Should I go on?”

Oliver winced. “We wouldn’t have to bring all of that up.”

“Flynn might play baseball for a living, but he’s not a dumb jock. He knows who you are.”

“Are you saying you’ve mentioned me to him?” Oliver asked with a smile.

“I’m saying he reads the newspaper and knew I worked for Queen Consolidated. He put two and two together when I mentioned that I was working with a board member one time.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her, ignoring her flailing at him. “I think we can handle the night work without you for one night,” he commented when he straightened up.

Felicity blinked, then cleared her throat. “Right. No. You’ll get yourself stabbed. Or shot. Or killed. Or _something_.”

“Felicity,” Oliver said quietly to cut her off. “I’m not alone anymore. I’ll… _We’ll_... be fine. Go have dinner with your brother. We’ll call you if we run into something we can’t handle, but we won’t.”

She still didn’t look convinced, but allowed him to pull her out of her chair. Turning back towards the computers, she said, “I need to…”

“You need to go home and get ready for your date,” Oliver corrected her, pushing her gently in the direction of the door.

Diggle looked after her as she wandered out the door, muttering to herself. “Did you just send Felicity off to get ready for a date?” he asked.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. It’s with her brother,” Oliver explained.

“Felicity has a brother?” Diggle questioned.

“That’s what I said!”

 

 

 

 

Flynn Smoak got to his feet when he saw a blonde head enter the restaurant. The person paused for a minute by the hostess stand and Flynn thought he’d been wrong in thinking it was his sister. When the head turned, he was pleased to see it was his younger sister and a moment later she headed his way.

A grin spread across her face as she approached the table and caught sight of him. He forgot decorum and their public setting as he swept her up into a hug, lifting her off her feet. “Flynn,” she squealed, “put me down!”

Pressing a kiss to her head, he finally acquiesced and returned her to her feet, but didn’t let go of her until she was steady again. “Why do you insist on wearing those heels?” he asked. “You’re going to break something.”

“I have never once tripped because of my heels. Other things, like a certain brother. Or maybe a boss. Or stupid people. But not my heels. And I like them. You play a game that could mean you break something on a daily basis.”

“It’s not football, Glee,” he reminded her patiently, grinning at the face she made.

“I hate that nickname,” she muttered as they both took their seats.

“Oh, come on, it’s cute.”

She glared at him as she accepted the menu from the waiter. “It’s stupid and childish. A glass of red please,” she requested. “And I don’t see why you insist on calling me by it.”

“Mostly because it annoys you,” he replied.

For a few minutes, they perused the menus in silence before the waiter reappeared. “I’ll have the chicken Caesar salad,” Felicity told him.

“Swiss cheeseburger,” Flynn ordered, rolling his eyes at Felicity’s choice. “Well done. And a double order of fries because she’s going to eat at least half of them.”

“I will…” Felicity started to protest, and then reconsidered. “Okay, I probably will.”

Flynn shrugged. “You always have. At least Mom’s not here so I’ll get _some_ of my fries.” He waited until the waiter left to ask, “So are you going to tell me about Oliver?”

“I’m not sure what you want me to tell you. I’m sure there’s nothing you can’t figure out from the newspapers.”

“Glee, I can read the tabloids. I can also read between the lines. And I am well aware of how wrong they get things. If everything they wrote was true, I’d be married six times and have twenty-five kids.”

“Surely not that many,” she teased. “I’m sure you’d only have fifteen by now.”

He laughed, preparing a return retort when her cell rang. “Problem?” Flynn questioned as she scrambled to dig it out of her purse.

“No. I’m sure it’s just the office or Oliver can’t find something or…” Felicity frowned when she saw it was Oliver. “Well, I didn’t actually expect it to _be_ Oliver.” Answering it she asked, “Hey, is something wrong?”

“Not exactly. A mutual friend is in town and needs a hand. Apparently his team couldn’t handle it. Any chance you can get away for a bit?”

“Now is _really_ not a good time, Oliver,” she replied. As Flynn looked on in confusion, she waved a hand at him and turned away. “We just ordered,” she continued in a low voice.

“If it wasn’t important, I wouldn’t have called you,” Oliver answered.

“Okay. I…” Felicity groaned. “I’ll have them pack up our food. Can you… I hate this idea but… can you entertain Flynn while I see what Barry needs?” As she was talking, Flynn was already flagging down the waiter and asking him to pack up their dinners. He didn’t take the time to ask her what was going on but assumed that if Oliver had interrupted them, he had a good reason.

“Where are we going?” Flynn asked as he accepted the boxes.

“Oliver’s campaign headquarters.” Felicity gathered up her things, looking around as he tried to see if she’d forgotten anything. “Oliver is going to meet us there. A friend came in from Central City and I just need to meet with him and give him a hand.”

“With what?” Flynn shut her in his car, going around to the other side. “With?” he repeated.

“I don’t know. Oliver didn’t say.” Felicity dug into her salad, beginning to eat it as she gave Flynn directions.

“Get the fries out before they get cold,” Flynn said. They shared the fries, finishing them off as he pulled up in front of the campaign offices. “So. This is where the magic happens,” he commented.

Felicity laughed. “Yeah. Sure.” She smiled when she saw the two familiar silhouettes through the glass. “Come on.”

The two men looked up from their conversation as Felicity entered the office. “Felicity,” the thinner of the two greeted her, moving across the room to hug her tightly.

“Barry.” She returned his hug before turning to the other man and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I didn’t order you anything, Oliver.”

“It’s fine.” Oliver indicated the inner office. “Can I offer you a drink, Mr. Smoak while Barry and Felicity talk?”

“Mr. Smoak?” Barry questioned, looking between the two siblings.

“Barry, my brother, Flynn Smoak. Flynn, Barry Allan.” She flailed a hand as Oliver cleared his throat. “My… boyfriend, Oliver. Flynn, be nice.”

“You aren’t going to tell _him_ to be nice?” Flynn asked.

“No, he was raised to be gracious even when he wants to stab you,” Felicity said without thinking.

Flynn blinked, but was used to his sister’s weird blurts after all these years. “Nice to meet you guys. What do you need from my baby sister?” Flynn asked, holding out his hand for Barry to shake before offering his hand to Oliver.

“Uh. I need. Uh…” Barry stuttered.

“We’re just going to check some…” Felicity tried.

“Barry works with the Central City police,” Oliver broke in. “Felicity occasionally consults.”

“I wasn’t aware you…”

“It’s perfectly safe,” Felicity told him. She motioned Barry towards the back of the office where the elevator for the secret lair was.

“Your brother is _the_ Flynn Smoak?” the two men heard as Barry and Felicity disappeared around the corner. “How did I not know that?”

Oliver stifled a laugh as Flynn shook his head. The former billionaire waved a hand towards his office. “I know you two didn’t get to eat,” he commented. “So. Drink?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barry and Felicity are both laughing when they return to the upstairs office to find Oliver and Flynn talking over snifters of brandy. Felicity raises her eyebrows at the glasses, but doesn’t comment. “Did you finish everything?” Oliver asked as the two techies joined them in the office.

Barry nodded as he tucked a drive into his pocket. “We think so. Felicity is always a big help.”

“I’ve always found her that way,” Oliver agreed as he slipped an arm around her waist.

Flynn leaned back in his chair, watching the three for a minute. When Felicity turned to look at him, he commented, “Well, we didn’t get our dinner, but I’ve enjoyed visiting with your… boyfriend?”

“I’m a little old for boyfriends,” Felicity returned.

“You called him that first,” Flynn pointed out, grinning in response to her comment, allowing Oliver to see the resemblance between the two siblings. Felicity rolled her eyes in reply. “So, Glee,” Flynn said. “Oliver tells me that he didn’t know you had a brother.”

Felicity shrugged. “It never came up,” she replied.

Next to her, Oliver mouthed, “ _Glee_?”

“Did you really have to…?” Felicity asked. “Now I’m never going to hear the end of that.”

Barry laughed. “I’m sure that’s not the worst thing I’ve heard. Iris used to call me… well, never mind.” He patted his pocket. “Thanks again for your help. I’ve gotta run and get back to Central City.” He hugged Felicity before shaking Oliver’s hand. “Oliver.”

“Barry.”

Flynn watched the exchange with avid eyes, keeping quiet as Barry walked out of the room. “So how long have you known Barry?” he asked Felicity after the other man had left the office.

“Barry and I… Barry…” Felicity attempted. She glanced down at Oliver, who didn’t seem to have any better idea of what to say. “Oliver explained that I consult with CCPD on occasion. I met Barry on a case a couple of years ago.”

Her brother nodded, although he didn’t seem quite convinced. Standing up, he set his glass down. “If you say so. I’ve got to be getting back to the hotel. They’ve got us on a curfew still.”

Moving around the desk, Felicity hugged her brother tightly. “It was good to see you.”

“Walk out with me?” Flynn asked and when Felicity looked at him questioningly, he explained, “I’ve got a present for you.”

“We’ll both walk you out. I’ve finished the last of my work here,” Oliver said.

Flynn pulled a box out of his backseat, handing it over to Felicity. “I’d love for you to come to a game. Both of you,” he added to include Oliver.

“I’m sure we can work it out,” Oliver answered as Felicity worked on opening the box.

She squealed when she got it open, pulling the shirt out, and attempting to put it on without dropping the box. Oliver reached out, taking the box from her. “What is it?” he asked.

Shaking out the shirt, Felicity held it up. “One of Flynn’s new jerseys.” Swinging it around, she slipped her arms into it before turning around to show it off.

Flynn grinned, leaning against the car as Felicity shimmied around, showing off the back of the shirt. “Hey. Glee.” He attempted to grab her shoulder, laughing when he missed. “Glee,” he repeated. “I’m glad you like it.”

Turning, she threw her arms around him. “It’s awesome. Love ya, big brother.”

“I love you, too. This muscle head take good care of you?” he whispered.

“Oliver is a gentleman,” Felicity whispered back.

“Good.” Flynn released his sister. “I’ll give you a call as soon as I have the tickets arranged.”

Oliver slipped her arm around Felicity’s shoulders as they watched Flynn drive away. “So,” he said quietly.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
